coolsuperblitzfandomcom-20200216-history
CoolSuperBlitz (creator)
CoolSuperBlitz (born December 9, 2003) is a Norwegian YouTuber, vaporwave artist, producer, product reviewer, and cartoon illustrator. CJ was first shown on camera in November 2019, but his biological name remains unknown, referring to himself as "CJ". YouTube (November 2015 - present) He joined YouTube in November 2015, but he never posted a video until February 2018, and he did not become as famous until a whole year later. His YTP video, Balto's Basics in Mushing and Some Other Shit, Duh!, is CoolSuperBlitz's most viewed video as of June 2019, at almost 1000 views. He has relased two other YTPs, one being Steele's Done It and Jenna at the Gas Station, all of which are Balto-based. In January 2016, he posted a video of himself playing Brighter Day, which he quickly removed to avoid controversy. In November 2019, CoolSuperBlitz deleted his original YouTube channels due to comments he had made on videos in the past. His new material will be released on his second YouTube channel, Prototype Studios, which is the channel for his DIY company that he founded in August 2017. (the channel was created in May 2018) DeviantArt (August 2018 - present) He joined DeviantArt in August 2018 and created a replica of the PlayStation game LSD: Dream Emulator's front cover without a PlayStation logo. But CoolSuperBlitz had been into drawing too since 2012, and created several characters, which was Georgie (wolf), Kohai (dragon-wolf hybrid), Natalie (tiger), Frayo (husky), Kyosaku (python), Ryu (dragon), Kasai (maned wolf), and is even making fan-art. Although Georgie is CoolSuperBlitz's trademark character, Kohai is CoolSuperBlitz's favorite anthro, and he is seen with him in drawings caring for the animated version of him. Music career (2017 - present) CoolSuperBlitz has released three studio albums to the public, but has made them private as of November 2019. He released a track called "4:16 AM" in April 2019, and a new album may be released in fall 2019 or early 2020. Unreleased projects CoolSuperBlitz was introduced to the video-capturing software Open Broadcast Software at the age of 9, and recorded hours of gameplay with commentary, which still hasn't been released to the public. The games he would play were either horror games, platform games, adventure games, FPS games and old psychedelic and colorful games like LSD: Dream Emulator (1998). Trivia * CoolSuperBlitz's favorite movie is Balto (1995). * CoolSuperBlitz's favorite band is Culture Club, although his favorite solo artist is Limahl. * CoolSuperBlitz has stated that he doesn't like music made today, and chooses underrated 80s hits rather than popular songs. * CoolSuperBlitz also collects old video game consoles, old computer software and even vintage computers. * CoolSuperBlitz's favorite genres of music is new-wave, synth-pop from the 80s, high-tempo Latin pop and a little bit of new-age. * Like mentioned earlier, CoolSuperBlitz is no stranger to controversy. His videos contains adult-oriented, absurd, surrealistic and outlandish material. The reason behind the videos' eccentric nature remains a mystery. * CoolSuperBlitz also creates his own album covers, and maybe in the future, he will create covers for other artists. Category:2003 births Category:Vaporwave artists Category:Musicians Category:Norwegian YouTubers Category:Norwegian producers Category:Norwegian cartoonists Category:Surrealist artists